


Contract

by orphan_account



Series: Four Stages of Love [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Comedy, M/M, [super retarded], bless me, but okay, i think ill screw up, this is going to be hell to write, watch out for ooc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-14
Updated: 2014-07-14
Packaged: 2018-02-08 20:14:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1954740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsukishima Kei has entered college, fully intending to focus on studying as he sees no future in continuing volleyball any longer. However, he meets the person he leasts expects there... and somehow, things are developing way too quickly?!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Contract

**Author's Note:**

> Where Tsukishima is already head over heels for Kuroo

"I would hereby like to welcome all students..."

Tsukishima wasn't listening to the opening speech. No, he wasn't.

He was staring at a familiar face sitting on a chair on the stage. Was it possible?

"...and now, I'd like to invite the captain of each club activity to give you a gist of what they're about. Starting with the captain of the volleyball club, **_Kuroo Tetsurou_**."

Polite applause. Kuroo smiled his winning smile at the freshmen, including Tsukishima himself, and then their eyes meet. That split second was enough to confirm everything - that look of shock in Kuroo's eyes reflected on Tsukishima's glasses. However, after that second passed, it seemed as though that moment had never even occurred.

"I am Kuroo Tetsurou, the hot, handsome, best captain you'll ever find in the school." Kuroo's monotone made the students laugh.

"...Volleyball's a really great sport. It really get one's blood boiling...

"...So, please consider joining the volleyball club. Thank you." He bowed. More polite applause, however filled with slightly more enthusiasm. Tsukishima stopped listening to everything that everybody said after that.  _Why is he here?_ was all that flooded his mind.

* * *

_Beep beep_. 

Without looking at his phone, Tsukishima knew the text was from Kuroo. He had a special ringtone, after all. While he read through the one line message, Tsukishima gobbled up his lunch and rose from his seat.

_Meet me at XXX immediately._

Exerting effort had never really been Tsukishima's thing, but somehow, when it came to Kuroo, he did it anyway. Tsukishima turned several corners into the Sports department of T College, finally reaching a shady alley. Tsukishima took three steps forward.

Ah, there he was.

"...Kuroo," he addressed daringly, without so much of an honorific added to the senior's name. A smile crept onto the man's face, flashing dazzling teeth to match his seemingly pleased expression. Tsukishima's heart skipped a beat.

"Tsukki!"

Tsukishima felt turned off immediately. He let it show on his face without reservation, giving the man a look which appeared thoughtless, but filled with disgust. "I didn't know you study in this University," he confessed, silently adding, "Or the fact that you're still going by this nickname."

"Neither did I," Kuroo sighed. "Such a smart person such as myself, to end up in such a neighbourhood University..."

Tsukishima shot him deadly glares.

"...Well, to sum things up, I didn't pass the entrance exams. So here I am."

A fluff of blonde hair shook as Tsukishima tried to contain his laughter. "That's why I didn't want to tell you," Kuroo growled. Then he loomed over Tsukishima. Ah, when had he grown taller, Tsukishima thought to himself.

"So, how about you, my lovely junior? I recall you saying you weren't interested in volleyball anymore. And with your results, you could've gone to much better Universities."

Tsukishima frowned. People may pass it off as over sensitive, but this was a touchy subject for him. His personal life wasn't something he shared easily, even with Yamaguchi. Let alone an ass like Kuroo.

...But then again...

"...lms..."

"Whaaaat?" 

" _Financial difficulties, goddammit!_ " Tsukishima shouted, somewhat embarrassed. It was Kuroo's turn to laugh. "Haaaaaaaah? Youuuuuuu?  _Pffffft_. Ah, right, right; you're 18 too, huh? Guess you can't be slacking off your parents' money forever."

After he had laughed enough while Tsukishima stood there, stiff as rock, Kuroo cornered him to a wall, placing his hands on either side to prevent him from 'running away'. Strange; why did those two words come to Tsukishima's round?

"So, simply put; you're short on cash?"

Annoyed by his senior's bluntness, Tsukishima made a face. "That's right."

Kuroo looked deep in thought for a moment. Then he smirked.

"Hey, freshman, why not... make a deal with me?"

"... _Hah_?" sure; Tsukishima had been expecting something dumb, but  _this_ dumb? Oh, no, he hadn't thought thus far. Deal? What the fuck was he talking about?

"I've been slightly...  _frustrated_ lately, if you get what I mean."

Oh. 

"So, let's make a deal. I'll pay for your school fees --"

Tsukishima's face brightened up. Is he serious?

"-- if you agree to have sex with me when I feel like it."

**_...What?_ **

"Well, you know. I have a seriously packed schedule as a senior in this University. No girls can match my schedule. But you're fine with gays and you're flexible, yeah? Doesn't it sound like a good deal?" Kuroo went on rambling.

Tsukishima didn't reply verbally. He was too shocked to; his jaw hung open with a blank expression, and Kuroo simply smirked. He leaned in and begun kissing Tsukishima, as though his fish-face was some sort of seduction. For a second, his face clashed onto Tsukishima's glasses, and Kuroo recoiled. But only for a second. The man got back at the boy ten fold.

Kuroo's tongue was smart and wicked; was he simply teasing Tsukishima?

Their little kissing session went on for a while, before Tsukishima himself pushed the lecher away. He wiped his mouth with the back on his arm, flushed. "..."

Kuroo reached into his pocket and pulled out some cash, handing it to Tsukishima. "Appetizer, junior. Think about it." With that, Kuroo skipped away with his hands stuffed into his sports jacket, whistling a tune Tsukishima knew all too well.

He looked at the sum of money in his hands. His mouth was still tingling with warmth, and Tsukishima knew his face was burning.

He  _still_ liked this trash after two years.

The bell warning him of the next lesson rang, but it seemed soundless to Tsukishima's ears. Getting to make out with the guy you like,  _plus_ get free money... Was Kuroo _that_ desperate?

More importantly, what was _he_ to do?

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like crap after writing this. I need to plan more. Damnnnnnnn ;; I might delete this


End file.
